


Monster Hunter Memoirs: New Beginnings

by corsnyfurn11



Series: Monster Hunter Memoirs: Kel Turner [1]
Category: Monster Hunter International Series - Larry Correia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Implied Sexual Content, MHI, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Zombies, pararescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsnyfurn11/pseuds/corsnyfurn11
Summary: For pararesureman Kel Turner it was just another mission. Troops in contact, mass casualty, need medevac but it would turn out to anything but another mission. From a recuing dream to fighting to pull out what is left of a convoy and prevent a zombie outbreak. He will get a job offer at the end of this that he wont be able to turn down.
Series: Monster Hunter Memoirs: Kel Turner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204637





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing so hopefully I don't do to bad of a job. Please enjoy!

He was in the dream again. Kel Turner was looking out over a village form a mountain side in Afghanistan. In the village a gun fight was happening but it sounded one sided. he thought to himself that it was odd. The same thing he always thought when he head it. He could make out a mass of what he only assumed was bodies pushing smoking MRAPS and Humvees out of the way chasing the few vehicles trying to escape. This was longer than the dream had ever gone on. He looked around as saw another man looking at the ongoing fight. The man taking notice of Kel now looking at him turned to him and smiled is a almost sad way.

"Kel Turner I presume?" The man asked. He was wearing an odd set of body armor that Kel had never seen before and on his hip the scabbard and grip of a katana could be seen. He carried a 45. Uzi and still had the sad smile. "And what if I am?" Kel asked back as he now looked back down at himself realizing he was in his combat gear like he was about to hop in the chopper and save someone like the men in the valley below. "Well it is his vision I'm in so I presume that you are Kel Turner. My name is Chad and well you can think of me as your guardian angle. Now you have been selected for a job that you have the best chance of completing." Chad said as he turned to watch as one of the few MRAPs went up in an explosion. "Bullshit." Is all Kel had to say as two UH-60 Black Hawks came thundering over head. Kel recognized those birds. He just knew that where his birds and that he was on one of them. "We don't have long." Chad said as one of the birds opened up on the mass of people. "Don't get bit and take the job Kel. I'll try to talk to you when I can but I don't know when that will be. Just protect your crew Captain."

He was woken up by one of his gunners, James "Heavy" Meadows, as he was one of the birds on call. " Sir call came in. Troops in contact with multiple casualties requesting a medevac. The area is still hot from what is being heard on the net." As Heavy talked Kel grabbed his helmet and grabbed his rifle. He hurried to the chopper whos blades where already spinning in start up. His crew was running to the bird as he stared to prep supplies for blood transfusions and other needed med supplies. Once his starting prep work was finished he did a head count. 

His crew was him as the team Para-doc, his four techs Amata "Fireball" Hunter, Moses "Lich" Rogers, Jim "Doc" Kelly, Azen "Wraith" Ford. The fight crew was made up of the two new pilots who he hadn't had the chance to meet yet and the door gunners Heavy and Mike "Lucky" Lace. As the bird was cleared to lift off he looked to his crew and had to smile. He was proud of this small crew, they had a good track record and it seemed this was just going to be just another mission...


	2. Welcome to the Supernatural

As they flew to where the call for help came from something kept eating at Kel. As he listen to the radio traffic he had a pit forming in his stomach. The unit in contact claimed that their convoy was hit by an IED. Not that odd for a call out, what was odd is the fact of the claims of the undead attacking them. He looked over to Moses and said over the team channel. " Tell me I'm crazy and we are not about to pull wounded out from a zombie attack?" He said with more than a little confusion in his voice. "Well boss that's what it sounds like. Hell it could just be drugged up OPFOR, who knows?" the man shrugged as he started to hang IV bags. "Now humor me." Amata jumped in. "What if it zombies? Do we still try to pull out those who have bites? What if they are infected like in every media." She said as she pulled out the med bag and double checked the inventory. Heavy chuckled as he racked the M2 "Well if it is zombies im sure the 50 will handle them." Kel let out a sigh as he looked out the side door as the chopper stated to climb over a mountain. "Fireball I highly doubt it's actually the walking dead so we will just have to do our jobs...." His worlds trailed off as the village came into sight.

It was the sight from his dreams. the smoke rising from destroyed vehicles and coming down the center of town was the mass of what he thought were people in his dream. Now as they got closer he could see it was more than just people. there were large armored masses that crushed one of the MRAPs as it tried to back up. That MRAP went up in an explosion and Kel fell back into his seat. This...this was his dream or well vision as Chad had called it. "What the fuck!" Heavy yelled as they started to circle the ongoing battle below them. "What the hell are those things? They look like fucked up elephants." Now everyone was looking out the side doors as the second choppers door gunner let rip with their 50. "See its fucking zombies!" Amata as she stared at something that has no right being real. As everyone was frozen in shock the chopper banked hard right. "Those big things are throwing..people?" one of the pilots said as them monervered. "Shit they hit the other bird! She's going down!" the other pilot said as there was a loud crashing sound followed by an explosion. Kel couldn't believe what was going on, this was crazy no unheard of. He composed himself and took back charge. The words Chad told him "keep your crew alive" echoed in his head. 

"Right we are going to land as take as many as we can on. We are here to save lives so let's save some." Kel said as he patted Heavy on the shoulder. " Open up we need some cover. Pilots tell whoever is listening that we will take whoever we can and before you ask no I'm not crazy we are here to save lives and the walking dead wont stop us." He said as he slid the side door open and grabbed his rifle. " Heavy take those big motherfuckers with the 50 I'll work on the...the people." 

The chopper flared for landing as the few surviving soldiers broke cover as started to run for the chopper as the 50 opened up and his M4 joined in the fire. As the six men reached the door they looked terrified except one who turned to help take out anything that got close. He was the last in and started checking the other five along with himself for bites as the chopper lifted. Heavy kept laying the hate as they made a run for the hills. "Sir someone wants to talk to you on the radio." a pilot said as the fire stopped. 

"This is Captain Turner who am I speaking to?" Kel asked as the chopper turned to a new heading. "My name isn't important Captain is anyone on your bird bit?" as the man on the other end asked that a shot from a pistol rang out in the cabin. He turned to see the calm man in front of a man who had a bite mark on his arm and now a hole in his head putting a pistol into its holster on his hip. Now that he got a better look at the man he could tell he was the normal soldier. He looked like the type who was never officially there. "Your man took care of that problem." Kel said back to the man on the other side of the com. "Good I'm glad you got the Agent out. Your bird is being redirected to our air base we will talk there. Command out." Kel looked back over at the agent. "Buddy what the hell happened down there...?" 

The only response Kel got was a grunted "Classified."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of Kel's story. Bear with me as I figure this out and I hope you enjoy the small start of his journey. Please come back for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
